Of Blood and Chakra
by Mare Hoshi
Summary: Kakashi did something desperate eight years ago that left him empty and sad. Now after eight years....it's come back to haunt him and there are things that will ruin or make his life perfect. it's all up to Kakashi now! KakashixOC
1. Chapter 1

She gasped and arched her back

**She gasped and arched her back. The pain was killing her. It was too much. **_**It has to end,**_** Kakashi thought desperately. Her long red hair was losing its shine and Kakashi was running out of time. He had to save her!**

"**Kakashi," she moaned.**

"**Do you trust me?" Kakashi asked.**

"**With my life," she answered.**

"**Than believe me when I say that this is the only way," Kakashi begged. She nodded her head and Kakashi took out a knife. He cut his left hand and cut her right. He desperately pressed their palms together and let their bloods mix. She gasped and arched her back.**

"**Kakashi," she whispered.**

"**Tsuki," Kakashi gasped.**

**  
**Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklineb

Kakashi bolted up and gasped. He hadn't had that dream in a long time. He hadn't dreamt of her since…he had been assigned to be Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's teacher. He hadn't seen that color red since her. He hadn't felt pain in his heart since her. The dream was just another reminder of someone he couldn't save. The scar on his hand that he covered with his ANBU glove also reminded him of the ugliness of that night. He couldn't touch the scar; he could barely look at it. All he ever thought about was the special ceremony he had performed that hadn't worked to save her.

"YO! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed from below Kakashi's window. Kakashi stood up and waved a hand out of the window to signify that he was on his way down. Sakura focused her eyes and sighed. There was something she had never seen. Kakashi wasn't wearing his ANBU gloves. He always wore them and because she wasn't wearing them now she had seen the scar on his hand. She knew why a scar would be there. She knew the ceremony from her training with Tsunade but she never thought that Kakashi loved someone enough to do _that_.

"What happened now?" Kakashi sighed as he walked towards his former students. Sakura had grown a lot and Naruto…had matured _somewhat_ anyhow.

"Dunno," Sakura sighed. She didn't know. All she knew was that her boyfriend had barged in screaming that Gai-sensei had a message for her and then she knew that she needed to get Kakashi. Naruto had been sent to retrieve the ninja as well. There was a worry that he wouldn't want to show up.

"Iruka-sensei wants to see you! He's got big news for you!" Naruto laughed. He started to walk away with his hands behind his head while was whistling the morning away. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh a little and laugh a lot more when he saw Sakura giggling at the sight of her teammate.

"Still the same Naruto huh?" Kakashi whispered as he followed the blonde.

"Ha…of course," Sakura agreed.

"Wonder what they could want to see me about?" Kakashi sighed. He hadn't done anything bad lately.

"Dunno," Sakura shrugged. "But it has to be important if they want both of us to get you."

"As Shikamaru would say….this is troublesome," Naruto teased.

"Ah….how is your…_lover?_" Kakashi teased back.

Naruto stuttered and turned nine types of red before he screamed at Kakashi. He insisted that he and Shikamaru were not _lovers_. They were just going out. Kakashi teased Naruto and Sakura about their significant others all the way to the Hokage's tower. They entered and Kakashi honed his ears in on the hushed whispers that were flying throughout the hallways.

"Did you hear?!" Genma squealed at Raidou. His boyfriend rolled his eyes and tried to free his arm. Kakashi laughed at the sight.

"What now?" Raidou sighed.

"She woke up!" Genma whispered. "Imagine…all those years in that comma and now she wakes up!"

"No…not…" Raidou sighed.

"YES!" Genma nodded.

"Then they should have called…" Raidou trailed off as he saw Kakashi standing behind Genma.

"Me," Kakashi answered.

She was awake. Tsuki was awake after eight years. She was finally awake. His love was awake. What would he do?

"So what are you going to do?" Genma asked.

"Are you going to tell Shizune?" Raidou asked.

"You two are dating," Genma sighed.

Kakashi ran the other way out of the Hokage's tower and straight to the hospital. She was awake. AWAKE!! He could hear her voice again. He could kiss her. He could keep all the promises he had made. And he could finally touch his left hand to her right and feel it. He could feel their connection as if it was a living thing. As if their love was so powerful, that it could have a life of its own. He walked into the hospital and talked to no one. Everyone tried to get his attention but he ignored them all.

He walked into the room he had only been in once and he stopped breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

She was sitting in the middle of the bed. Her long, beautiful, curly red hair shone in the light and it looked to have a bronze tone in the light. She was running her fingers through it and was carefully braiding it. He took off his mask and locked the door behind him. The faint click of the door made her eyes dart towards Kakashi and she smiled. He felt his heartbeat louder at the look of her beautiful smile that had always made him fall.

"Kashi!" she whispered in her smooth voice. It had always felt like a rich chocolate to his ears. Like he could lie down and listen to her voice all day.

"Suki," he whispered. He was standing two feet away from her. He didn't trust himself with her just yet. She could be a dream. This could be a cruel joke.

"Come here," she insisted.

"I…" Kakashi sighed.

"I'm real," she laughed

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes," she insisted. "Now come here and kiss me."

He laughed and ran towards her. He pushed her down on the bed and joined their hands together. They both gasped and kissed each other passionately. They needed each other desperately. This was meant to be. It was all that mattered. They needed each other. They were still in love.

"I thought…I thought…" Kakashi whispered.

"I could never leave you," Tsuki whispered.

"Don't ever leave me please," Kakashi begged.

"Never," Tsuki promised.

"Good," Kakashi sighed. He hugged her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"No. No. You're doing it wrong," she sighed. "Tighter. Hold me tighter."

Kakashi laughed and hugged her tighter. He laid down next to her and he sighed. She was real. She was talking to him. He was touching her. They were together. This couldn't be real. It was too sweet. Kakashi knew that with everything sweet in life…horrible things soon followed.

"Do you still wear that mask Kashi?" she whispered.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Why? Kashi you have such a handsome face," Tsuki gushed.

"It's only for you to see," he sighed.

"Still stubborn," she muttered.

He held her and closed his eyes. She was always nagging at him. He missed her voice in his ear for the past eight years. He missed her fixing his hair relentlessly with no change from his hair. He missed kissing her. He missed her moans and her whispered 'I love you' in the middle of the night.

He touched his hand to hers and he felt their chakra swirling together. He felt their passions stirring and knew that this was where he belonged. He loved her. This was the one person who didn't think of him as ANBU or a ninja but she thought of him as a person. She put his needs as a person before his needs as a ninja.

"This is great!" Kakashi laughed.

"I know," she sighed and hugged him a little tighter.

They were happy.

They had found each other.

This was great.

This was a happy moment.

At least it was supposed to be a happy moment.

Kakashi wanted it to be a happy moment.

Tsuki wanted it to be a happy moment as well.

But somehow…there was pending doom above them.

The bonding ritual they had performed was sacred and taken very seriously by everyone in their village. In fact, no one was allowed to perform it without getting permission from the Hokage first. They hadn't done that. They had broken a sacred rule. They had also broken the law.

Because they didn't want to talk about it but it was there.

Tsuki was engaged to someone else while they performed to ritual.

Someone she was supposed to perform the ritual with.

Someone who had been blessed by the Hokage.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered.

"About?" Kakashi sighed.

"When they find out what we did…oh Kashi…" she cried.

He held onto her and prayed that they could get through this. They were soulmates. He needed her more than anything but this problem wouldn't go away. Bad things would happen to them because of what they had done. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her because it was his fault. He would accept blame and protect her no matter what.

"Nothing bad is going to happen," Kakashi promised.

"How do you know?" she whispered.

"Tsuki…"

"No! We did something not only wrong by ninja rules but by the law of the village Kakashi! They won't let us get away with it!"

Kakashi looked at her and sighed.

"We most certainly will not allow you both to get away with this insult to the Leaf village," a voice boomed.

Kakashi gasped and so did Tsuki. Their time was up and it had been so short. They would be put through hell because of what they had done. Tsuki didn't regret it because she was tied to Kakashi in the best way possible. Kakashi didn't regret it because it had let Tsuki live and that was all that mattered. They had to face their trial.

They had to face what they had done and judging by the pissed of face of the Hokage, it wasn't going to be pretty.


End file.
